


Artistic Inspiration

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Ann finally agrees to pose nude for Yusuke, and while the painting itself goes fine, the aftermath is charged with a tension that Ann just can’t help but give in to. Anonymous commission.





	Artistic Inspiration

Ann was surprised at how pleasant posing nude for Yusuke really was. Sure, it was a long time removed from when he had initially suggested it and they had long since become friends, but she'd been expecting it to be awkward, and yet as she lay there in a tasteful position as asked, it felt oddly right to her. There was something calm about it, something normal and decent. It helped she was so comfortable around Yusuke now, that he was just a soft presence in the room with her, making her feel safe even completely naked. It was the strangest thing, but she felt herself oddly at peace, even as his eyes fell onto her again and again.

"Okay, I think we're done now," Yusuke said. "It's beautiful," he gasped. "You have such an ephemeral presence to capture, but I think I did a wonderful job. Come look."

Ann smiled as she rose. 'I'm sure you did great," she said, not exactly sure where his comments were going, but she was used to that. If nothing else, she was used to comments from the photographers of her modeling shoots and she understood he was trying to compliment her. Rising up to circle around and look a what he had drawn, she didn't feel particularly shy or modest about the way her breasts and her vagina were out as she moved. He'd seen them already, after all. "Oh, wow, Yusuke! That looks really good." Yusuke's talent was undeniable, and she was delighted to find that he had done a great job of drawing her, capturing her proportions and her face perfectly. "I could believe it was a photograph if I didn't know better."

"Thank you, I'm so happy to hear that," Yusuke said, his eyes still stealing little peeks of Ann's gorgeous, fit body, at her lovely breasts and the bright smile on her face. It was hard for him to ignore her presence, and it had made his body rumble a bit, his pants tight as he'd endured hours of erections. Every time it went soft, he'd notice again that she looked so beautiful and no matter how much he was focused on his art he couldn't deny the swell of arousal taking him.

Ann had noticed. It was hard not to. She tried to look at Yusuke, but with the tall girl standing and Yusuke sitting down she had to look down anyway, eyes following slowly into the direction of a bulge in his pants, and she couldn't hold back her surprise. Her gaze went wide. The surprise wasn't necessarily that Yusuke got a hard-on from seeing her naked, but just how big the resulting bulge was. Biting her lip, she found herself unable to stop looking at it, so much that even Yusuke was noticing. "Ann?" he asked. "Ann, are you..."

"I think now that you've captured my body, I want you to really appreciate it. Touch my breasts, Yusuke." Ann's cheeks burned up a bit. She felt oddly exuberant and excited for some reason, something urging her forward and into the insanity of indulging in the curiosity flaring up inside of her as she stared longingly at his bulge. "I said touch them," she said, more firmly this time.

Confused, excited, not sure what to do or say but aching to find out what was coming, Yusuke reached for the breasts right in his face, grabbing both of them and beginning to fondle her as he stared up at Ann in pursuit of answers. He didn't find any as she moaned and squirmed against his touch, shivering in excitement under the pressure of his fingers pushing into her soft breasts, making her whine with a wry kind of delight as he began to fondle her. "How does this feel?" he asked, not sure if he was doing it right or if this was what she wanted, but hoping he was on the right not.

"You feel so good," she moaned, biting her lip and pulling him in closer, fingers running through his hair as she urged him to more confidently. The word 'you' over 'it' made Yusuke feel even bolder, and his hands ran down her body slowly. "Kiss me," she gasped, pushing her breasts into his face, and he obliged, peppering her chest with kisses as the rumbling aches inside of her throbbed hotter still. Something out of control and brazen began to take root inside of Ann, and she was ready to see where this all went. "Ah, more!" she cried, pulling his face into her breasts before reaching her own hands down his body.

After sitting still for so long, maybe Ann had just gotten impatient. Maybe the way Yusuke had been staring for hours at her naked body had left Ann more worked up than she was willing to admit and she'd shoved all that projected frustration onto Yusuke to avoid having to confront it herself. Maybe his dick just looked so nice that Ann wanted it right then and there. Whatever the case, she let that impatience rule her, tugging him out of his seat and dragging him toward the bed, shoving him onto it and grabbed at his pants as she climbed onto him.

"I don't think your talents are appreciated enough," she moaned, shoving a hungry kiss against his lips, Yusuke squirming in surprise under the suddenness of her hot touch as she bore down with more affection onto him by the second. "But I'm going to make sure that changes right now." She fumbled at his belt and tugged his pants down, pulling them out of the way and surprised as his meaty cock swung upward and smacked the back of her thigh, confirming what she had been suspecting about his size and setting her alight with raw excitement. Grasping his cock firmly, she gave him a few strokes, moaning, 'This is your greatest 'talent'."

Yusuke was amazed and speechless, stumbling over his words as he stared up at Ann, amazed at everything she was doing and beholding the raw majesty of her aggressions and her hungers, the way she showed off a shamelessness he'd never seen from her before. It was a lot to take, and he was awestruck by it, but he couldn't deny how amazing it was to witness her suddenness. "You're so beautiful when you're in charge," he groaned, staring reverently up at the gorgeous blonde in his lap and grabbing at his cock. "A-and all the time of course, I... You were my chosen model for a reason, and I--oh my god!"

Ann had chosen to swiftly silence Yusuke's rambling the most efficient way she could: pushing right down onto his dick and getting to work. Bouncing quickly and down his cock, moans bubbled up hot from her lips as she bounced eagerly out of control. "No words. Just pleasure," she groaned, giving him a playful wink and a bite of her lip as she began to move quickly and efficiently, seeking to ride Yusuke's big dick as hard and as fast as she could, to let the raw, unhinged pleasure of what she was doing get the better of her, and to not feel bad about that fact for a second in the process.

The more she bounced on his dick, the more Ann was willing to admit the almost casual ease she'd found being naked around Yusuke was now fostering the rush of lust and excitement that guided her hips, as she rode him with unapologetic speed through the pressure burning up inside of her. This felt far too good for her to want to deny herself, and she showed her hand as she moved feverishly atop his lap, frustrated and needy and riding high on all the burning lusts that just ached to be vented out. Her pussy was slick, her body aching, head throbbing, and Ann just felt ready to lose herself to the pleasure altogether.

But it was clear Yusuke was even thirstier than Ann was. His eyes fell onto her body differently now; there was no apology in the he marveled at her beauty, no longer trying to keep the distance of an artistic eye appreciating its subject, but now the much more direct urges of a man appreciating a woman he adored. He groaned her name, fingers creeping toward her and grabbing at her hips, clutching her tightly as he groaned some more after that, amazed and startled, not sure how to handle the fact any of this was happening or that Ann was really doing this. After so long, she'd not only agreed to model for him, but given in to the sorts of lusts he dared not speak aloud for fear they may colour his artistic visions, but which now flourished in open bloom.

"Yusuke, your cock is amazing," she moaned, bouncing feverishly atop his la. His cock felt just right inside of her, pushing in shamelessly and filling her up so sweetly she almost couldn't bear it, bouncing hard and out of control, impatient beyond all ability to handle what was happening as she ached only for more of his touch, for more of the excitement and insanity to spin her completely out of focus and control. This was the kind of sweet thrill that almost shouldn't be able to happen, but which so strongly took root within Ann now that she could hardly bear it. "I feel so full, and it's so--ah, yes! Please, don't stop."

"I couldn't dream of it," Yusuke said, voice twisting and contorting under the pressure. He watched her move, enraptured by her grace and her ease, looking so good even when she was bouncing out of control and ready to throw herself out into the needy thrills of her ravenous hungers, wanting this more than she could bear, more than she wanted anything else. He wasn't even sure what he could stop as she did all the work, but she made it all look so effortless and easy, something she just threw herself into as the sweet embrace of chaos and frustration throbbed through her body. Faster she moved, and Yusuke could see in every heave of her hips how she had captivated him so easily. Ann was a true beauty, and he hadn't ever needed to think too hard to see it, but now it could not have been more apparent or easier to understand.

Ann had never looked at Yusuke like this before. He was a cute boy, sure, but it had taken his divine cock pushing up into her for her to really see, to understand, to ache. Hours of being naked around him and knowing she could trust him certainly helped, and she felt like this barrier she was breaking through could have been done forever ago. In fact she was almost mad at herself now for how long it had taken, and she knew full well she could have been enjoying this kind of amazing sex for a long time before then.

But there was no time for any of those worries, no time to hesitate or lament. Ann just kept moving, not stopping long enough for a thought to trouble her as she clutched him tighter. "I want you to cum inside of me," she moaned, biting her lip hard as she stared down at him and watched his face burn up even brighter, colour and surprise filling his cheeks as she moaned louder. "Oh, please, Yusuke. I know you can do it. Fill me up with your cum, make me--ah, I don't even know what to say! It seems so ridiculous, but... Make me yours!"

It was a commitment Ann teetered on the brink of before plunging right down into, amid the chaos and delighted squeals that came with her desperate orgasm, as Ann cried out in raw bliss, bucking and whining and gasping for air, a shivering mess completely surrendering herself to the pleasures she sought like nothing else. It was out of control, desperate, so powerful and raw her thoughts spun out and dizziness ensued, every part of Ann throbbing for more as she came hard and hot and loud and messy. It was a state Yusuke had never seen her in before, and he found it absolutely captivating as he gave in to her special kind of madness.

With one loud, hard groan, Yusuke came, pulling her hips down as he slammed upward and gave himself up. His cock erupted, shooting thick, hot shots of gooey cum deep into Ann, making her yell even louder, even hotter. It was what she had been craving, it seemed, and as he felt the raw thrill of cumming directly inside of Ann he knew there was nothing else that could have possibly compared. Ecstasy burned up inside of him, and it was like nothing else he had ever felt before.

Finally, in the quivering wake of her orgasm, Ann had a moment of clarity, shivering back down from the heights of her bliss, moaning softly as she slumped down toward Yusuke and gave him a peck on the lips. "I don't know what came over me."

"I know what came over me," Yusuke said. "And if you'll let me, I would love for you to be my canvas from now on."

"If that's your way of asking me to be your girlfriend, I accept," Ann sighed.


End file.
